


Chemistry Between Us

by KissnKiss



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissnKiss/pseuds/KissnKiss





	Chemistry Between Us

吻铺天盖地压了下来，细细碎碎碾过少年的额头、眉眼，流连过鼻尖时还忍不住在上面烙了个凶狠的齿痕，那痛呼声脱口而出之前，便被施害者吞入腹中销声匿迹。  
他们俩贴得太近，近得能感受到对方睫毛的扇动、颤抖的鼻息，喻文波的头被迫仰着，下颌被姜承録的手指往下卡住，张着嘴被迫接受姜承録的舌头在里面灵活又霸道地逡巡扫荡，被过度舔弄的唇舌和心脏一样麻痒难耐。每当喻文波难耐地发出呜咽声时，对方的动作就会更加凶狠一分，吮吸的滋滋作响声羞得他脸烧得一塌糊涂，当真是人如其名，一汪春水般软在了座椅上。  
姜承録渐渐地不满足于那带着可乐甜味的亲吻，他的手伸进喻文波的上衣里，指尖一寸寸摩挲过少年因纤瘦而突出的脊椎骨，光滑细腻的皮肤为他想要留下痕迹的欲望煽风点火，于是他终于大发慈悲发过两片被蹂躏得快要破皮的唇瓣，埋头去啃那裸露出的气息干净的耳后和脖颈。  
滚烫的嘴唇烧得喻文波想逃，但iG里的食物链底层又怎能对抗站在顶层的肉食者，他只能拼命喘息，像只垂死的鹿一般仰着头，反倒为捕猎者提供了更大的空间。汗水和不知是谁的唾液纠缠在一起，黏在，耳垂、下巴、侧颈和锁骨接二连三传来的湿热感与刺痛感让他在被姜承録围出的狭小空间里头晕目眩。电影还在播放，闪烁的光线忽明忽暗映着姜承録的耳廓和因为动作而凌乱的头发，喻文波看着那与本人目前动作毫不相符的柔软发梢，又是气又是爱，忍不住低头轻轻吻了一下。  
“Jackey。”姜承録终于抬起头来，唤他的名字，声音嘶哑地如同久旱沙漠中的旅人。  
喻文波咽了咽口水，抹了一把嘴唇，一副凶相地把姜承録推进椅子里，命令他：“坐好！”姜承録坐好，目不转睛地盯着他漂亮的阿水弟弟，明明整个人就像刚被从情欲的海洋里捞出来般满布艳丽的色彩，眼睛却亮得像两盏永远清明的长明灯。  
能烧起姜承録邪火的事物只有两样，一是战场，一是喻文波；能熄灭它的亦然。

喻文波的手伸进去，熟练地摸到那早已硬挺的勃然大物，那东西在被他用拇指和食指圈住时甚至跳了跳，亟不可待地渴求喻文波的爱抚。于是这只握过鼠标，摸过奖杯的手现在成为自己的专属容器，指腹放荡地揉弄龟头、冠状沟，不知羞耻地搓动着青筋暴起的性器，像是对侍弄这男人的东西早已娴熟。  
姜承録被他这般摸着，欲望更加难以填平，伸手去玩弄喻文波胸前那两点。乳头被狠狠地抠弄，薄薄的胸肌强行被聚在一起揉捏，喻文波几乎要叫了出来，他抬起头瞪了瞪眼神晦暗的姜承録，眼中潋滟的水光反倒火烧浇油，乳头被又掐又拉的快感让喻文波腿一软，半跪在地上，头靠在姜承録的大腿上。  
他的阿水弟弟在看，像在研究一个玩物般注视着他的阴茎——这种心理上的快感让姜承録难以招架，他们之前只是做到亲吻和互相草草抚慰的程度，而现在他甚至能感受到喻文波湿热绵软的吐息。  
姜承録突然后悔来到了电影院，他应该把他带进旅馆，不，是带进自己的家里，把他压在卧室的床上，操他的大腿，让烧得自己神志不清的火焰也烧在他身上，操得他那张伶牙俐齿的嘴只会哭着求饶，然把自己积攒多日的精液射在他身上，射在那即将为他打开的小穴边上。

喻文波不知道姜承録脑子里来回上演的激情戏，他还在做艰难的内心斗争，最终补偿心理占了上风，他犹豫了一会儿，最终忍住腥膻味，伸出舌头舔起了那根狰狞的肉棒。  
姜承録再怎么沉稳老成，也不过是未满20岁的少年，被完全不同于手掌的湿热软物招魂地吮吸了几秒，心理和生理的巨大刺激令他的大脑一片空白，非常不争气地缴枪投降，射了个干干净净。  
喻文波险些被射了一嘴，饶是及时吐出，浓浊的精液也飞溅在他的脸上。“……”喻文波无语地抹了把脸，看着满脸尴尬又食髓知味跃跃欲试的姜承録，未雨绸缪担忧地想：这怎么就早泄了呢，以后可怎么办啊。  
他伸手弹了一下缩在腿间不敢动弹的小shyshy，然后坐回位置上，把脸颊上的精液擦干净，然后通通抹在姜承録脸上，顺带理了理那一头乱毛，接着他又掉在地上的眼镜捡起来，给满脸通红的对方戴好，才满意地点点头，道：“我这也算是带你在影院里亲身体验一把三级片了吧，斯文败类的大尾巴狼，生日快乐。”


End file.
